headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
There are 8 different game modes in Head Soccer: __TOC__ Arcade Arcade is the first game mode. In Arcade you will play single matches against other opponents. At first you can only play against South Korea, but once you beat him, you can play the next character, then the next, and so on. It is free to play against all characters except Asura and Pluto, who you have to pay 50,000 (Asura) and 20,000 (Pluto) points to play a match against. After you unlocked them, they will be free to play against. Tournament Tournament is the second game mode. In Tournament mode, you are put in a group of 7 other randomly generated teams; the only limits are that there can't be two teams from the same country. It is a three round single-elimination Tournament. The opponents are random. Survival Survival is the third game mode. In Survival, you and your opponent will have a limited amount of balls. If a goal is scored by the opponent, a ball will disappear. You win if you manage to remove all balls from your opponent. You can upgrade survival for more balls in the first round. After every round, you will get 1, 2 or 3 extra balls depending how fast made the opponent lose all of their balls. Rank Matches Every 10th round you will be matched against the Cyborg in a "Rank Match". If you win, you will unlock the Costume the Cyborg wears and reach the next rank. Every time you reach a higher rank every opponent will get another ball, but you can unlock better costumes.The worst Rank is F and the best rank is SS. League League is the fourth game mode. In League you are put in a group of yourself and 9 other random teams with no guidelines as to which teams can be in the league, although typically the higher ranked league you're in the harder your opponents will be. There are three different leagues: Amateur League, Minor League and Major League. In a league you play a series of 18 games and at the end, the team with the best record wins. The last game, the "Final Round" will be against the team above/below you in the ranking if you are first and second. This will really determine which player will end the league with first or second so don't lose this match. This rule applies to all players in the league, not just you. In the result of a tie the team that scored the most goals overall wins. Multiplayer In Multiplayer mode, you can play against your friends only online on Android, or using Game Center or Bluetooth on iOS. Both players choose a character, and play like in Arcade. The winner gets 200 points and the loser gets 10. The interesting thing is that character select screen is the one for Tournament. Head Cup Head Cup is a game mode introduced in the 3.0 Update. It is like a real world cup, with 8 groups with 4 characters in each. You play 3 games in your group and if you come 1st or 2nd, then you go to the final stages. There are 4 rounds: Octo-Finals, Quarter-Finals, Semi-Finals, and then the Grand Final. Any players losing the semi-final round will have a third-place match. Head Cup is the only game mode with draws. It costs 5,000 points (on Android you are able to watch a video instead) to play, however you get more than 30,000 points if you win all 7 games (including the points you win after every match in the game). Death Mode Death Mode is a Game Mode that was added in the 5.0 Update. You must play 30 stages that all have a boss and other characters. In 1-10 have the bosses 2 other characters, In 11-20 have the bosses 3 other characters and from 21-30 have the bosses 4 other characters. Every round there will be obstacles that will block you and you must defeat all the characters and boss to go to the next stage. When you win it, you will unlock PumpKill and get a reward of 100,000 points. Also, you will have to choose out from three possibilities. You will get kicked by all characters you save at all three possibilities. At the left one, you will be kicked by both characters, the middle only the right character and at the right one you will get kicked by the left character. Fight Mode In Fight Mode you select a character and pay 5.000 points to play. You will get eight different rivals from all around the world and to win you'll have to Hurt your opponent enough to make him K.O. Every two matches, a bonus game will appear, and if you win with perfection you will get three characters of the Update 6.0 (Bolivia, Senegal and Silicon Valley). After you beat all the rivals, you will have to play four more matches, against all new characters of Update 6.0 (the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia, and Silicon Valley). After you have beaten them all, you'll unlock a new Pet and a Headball that can give you a new character, points or a Body. If you lose any game, you'll have three lifes to continue (the last rival, Silicon Valley, is quite hard, so beating this mode isn't very easy). When you clear the Fight Mode for the first time, you'll unlock the Philippines. Category:Important Pages